See Me Through
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: It was the first summer night that Alfred spends over his mother's place when he found a weird acquaintance that is stuck at the other side of the mirror. Wanting to help him more than anything, Alfred signed up for a horror ride he never wanted in the first place.


I'm somewhat in my muse to write again so I'm giving you another story entitled **See Me Through**. This is about a boy that Alfred gets to see in a barred room, which became his for the summer, at his mother's old new house. Through a mirror, he was able to communicate with this boy beyond the glass, who seemed to be seeking refuge. Being the hero that he always wanted to be, Alfred dove through the mysticism of this dirty mirror just to reach a hand to abused boy name Arthur.

Okay. My favorite thing to do in a fanfic is to do the OOC. Some of their attitudes will be changed in accessory to the plot. My views on the Mayuge brothers are not similar to how I will portray them in this particular story. This is AU and OOC. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any characters that are registered under that name. I only own the plot, dialogue and the altered characterizations.

**Warnings:** Primarily abuse and homosexuality. Also altered personalities for some. Gore and violence included.

…

**See Me Through**

…

**Summary: **It was the first summer night that Alfred spends over his mother's place when he found a weird acquaintance that is stuck at the other side of the mirror. Wanting to help him more than anything, Alfred signed up for a horror ride he never wanted in the first place.

…

**See Me Through**

…

_So this summer, I get to spend it with my mother and older twin. Man, I missed them so much._

These were the thoughts of the fifteen-year-old boy that was dropped off from the gates of the neighborhood, left with the map that will lead him to his mother's house. He was from a broken family that consists of him, his egotistical father, his also-egotistical mother and his not-egotistical older twin.

They have been separated for five years now, and he hoped he could have time spent with them before he and his father fly to Germany to continue his secondary education. It'll take a long time before he could see them again so he begged to spend most, if not the entire, summer vacation with them.

Arriving at the house depicted in the map, he then pocketed the map before knocking, "Mrs. Williams! Mrs. Williams!" He had to call out to her like that— in case that no one else knew that Matthew had a twin brother named Alfred. Not Alfred Williams, but Alfred Jones.

The door opened with a crack, and a glassed boy peered to see the boy knocking. He then squeaked with his mellowed voice, "Who's there?"

"M-Matthew Williams…" The boy outside imitated the other boy's timidity, only for the door to close. But then the locks got off, and the door swung open. The timid boy behind the door tried to do a very confident front, "HEEEY! Welcome to my house! I'm the fat twin, Alfred Jones!"

"H-Hi, I'm the f-f-fatter twin— Look, I'm fatter!" The newcomer puffed his cheeks.

"But you don't have my flab!" The miserable impersonation continued as the other showed his tummy and tried to pinch some skin to _make_ flab. The newcomer then dropped the act with a sour face before screaming in delight as he tackled the other, "MATTIE!"

"Argh!" The other groaned as they fell on the floor, soon chuckling, "A-Alfred, welcome to our house." Alfred then laughed out as he helped his brother up, "Dude! That was the worst impersonation ever!"

"Yeah, but I think I got them right at least." Matthew displayed a malicious grin that was in contrast to his normal meek front as he grabbed his twin's waist trying to expose the said flab. Of course, the other retorted in a tickling reflex, starting to scream like he never had before. And the playtime turned into a brotherly wrestle as they practically try to tickle each other, Alfred losing at that.

The doorstep echoed of laughter which made their mother, who just got home, wonder about the commotion, "Matthew? Who are you playing with?"

"The most handsome boy in school!" "The fattest boy in school!" "Alfred Jones!"

"Oh, Alfred's home already? I'm so sorry; I haven't welcomed you, Alfred." Their mother chuckled, and then she remembered, "You must be pretty sweaty by now, Alfred. Matthew, lead him to his room."

The boys got up from the floor, and his older twin led him to the room at the farthest right. It looked previously barred with wood, which made the two of them stare at it. Alfred then turned to Matthew as the older one whispered, "Sorry, Alfred. Don't worry; I spent a night there, and there are no ghosts in there."

Matthew then opened the door, which is then followed by Alfred jumping towards the bed to test its fluffiness. The older twin sighed at the view and set the luggage by the mirror. The younger blond got up from the fluffy mattress and stared at where Matthew left his things, "Thanks, dude!"

His gaze flew to Matthew who just waved at him before leaving. Alfred then crawled off the bed miserably, and lunged at his things. That was when he noticed the big mirror facing his bed. He stared through it— and it seemed saying 'hi' to him as well.

…

**See Me Through**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

…

"The mirror? I didn't really notice anything strange with the mirror." Matthew answered as he played with the bubbles in the bath. Alfred groaned in frustration as he pushed his head back and stared at the ceiling, "But it feels like there's something in there. In the mirror, I mean."

"I thought you hate horror stories; why are you watching too much?" Matthew hummed as he scooped some bubbles for him to blow towards Alfred's chin. The younger one shielded his face from the bubbles as he instinctively looked at him to answer, "Yeah, but they are pretty rad."

"Rad or not, they are not true."

"Well, let's just see who's going to scream like a fucking bitch when— GYAAAAA!"

Alfred was in the middle of a wager when the lights flickered in the bathroom where they were sharing a bath. The younger one instinctively threw himself to his older twin in fear. The older one was not that insusceptible to fear though. Both of them shook as the flickering was followed by loud thuds across the second floor.

"Alfred, what did you bring with you in this house!?"

"I thought I was the one watching too much movies!?"

Alfred then cleared his throat and broke off from his brother's hold, "B-But I'm the h-h-hero! Let— Let's check it o-out!"

After the declaration of courage, the two rushed the bath time and went to the second floor in full clothing. Their mother wasn't home again, and it was already past dinner. Both of them hushed each other before walking around the well-lighted floor. Nothing strange was there— but Alfred still couldn't shake off the feeling that something happened earlier.

…

**See Me Through**

…

Night time came, and the first thunderstorm of summer came with it. Alfred was struggling to get the curtains right, preventing the flashes of the lightning to light the room unintentionally. However, it didn't seem to work at all. He could only scratch his head and decide to cover up in covers instead.

That was when he noticed something was different with the mirror across the room. The reflection of the room was rather mahogany-colored than the burgundy it had now. He walked nearer the mirror and kneeled before it— as if looking through a television rather than a mirror.

A loud creak of a door echoed and then a boy of the same age as him was thrown to the floor. He had hair more golden than what Alfred had, and eyebrows thicker than any Alfred had seen. He then moved to sit up and sob loudly while avoiding pressing his hand against the bruises on his face.

Alfred then pressed his hand against the mirror and whispered, "He's cute."

The boy at the other side of the mirror twitched as if he heard the other spoke. He then turned to the direction of the mirror, only to slowly walk towards it. When he was crawling towards the blond, Alfred can see more of the wounds and discoloration beating had done to him. The bubbly guy made a very pitiful face as the other reached him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Alright? No. Used to it? Yes." The boy finally spoke before sitting next to the mirror, consoling his body. He then turned to the other, "What's—? Why are you laughing?"

"You sound so funny, dude. I can't help it." Alfred started cracking more, only to earn the disinterest of the other boy, "You're the one who sounds funny to me." The bespectacled one then restrained his chuckling to introduce, "Hey, my name is Alfred; what's yours?"

"Arthur." The other boy whispered as he tried to get up. Alfred whimpered as the other seemed to go away, only for him to sit back down with things that would treat his bruises and wounds. He then blushed a bit as he continued, "S-Sorry, it's been a long while since I last talked to someone. It's not like I am lonely or something."

"Don't worry, Arthur; I'll keep you company."

The mysterious boy beyond the glass turned to him with teary eyes, and smiled at the younger twin, "Thank you, Alfred."

…

**See Me Through**

…

And so it started. His wait for the thunderstorms had started. Every night it roared, Alfred was pushing his face against the mirror, listening to Arthur talk about a lot of things— more likely the dreams every fifteen-year-old boy would have. And every night, they would sleep next to the mirror and wake up sprawled on the cold floor.

And of course, it would run across Alfred's mind more than once. Arthur was a guy like him, and he shouldn't be the most special person to him. In addition to that warm feeling he gets whenever Arthur was so near the mirror without his clothing. Talking about it with Matthew would be problematic, and to think that he was not even hanging out with anyone else but his family.

But for now, it didn't matter. Right now, Arthur was backed against the mirror again, resting from the recent harassment he got from one of his brothers. It was yet another cold night that he had to endure without any clothing.

"Dude, sorry. But it felt like I was watching live porn in HD. Your scream—"

"Don't patronize my screaming, Alfred." Arthur blushed as he squeezed himself in cold.

His reddened back was the one facing the mirror, his face still ashamed of what Alfred was able to witness. He had become a sex toy again, and it got rougher than it had always been. He had to show pleasure, or else he'll be punished more than necessary.

"Sorry." The bespectacled boy whimpered, and then Arthur turned to see him to accept the apology— only to notice that Alfred was pressing a jacket against the glass, "Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Uh, something stupid, really." Alfred chuckled as he pressed the jacket more, "I just wanted to hang this on your shoulders, but figures. So I just— I just wish I could be of more help to you."

Arthur then cleared his frown to show a mellowed face towards Alfred, soon pressing himself against the glass, "Alfred, you're doing more than enough. It's all more than enough."

"Arthur." Alfred lowered the jacket as he started pressing himself against the mirror as well. If there wasn't any glass, their foreheads would be touching, and his hands would be around the other's cheeks. Alfred then closed his eyes to imagine how it should have been without the glass between them. But the other whistled, making Alfred look at him again. Arthur was smiling sweetly and with utmost joy. Soon, Alfred instinctively kissed the glass— Arthur following suit.

And for a moment, he could feel it. Alfred knew he could lips embracing his, and it felt like Arthur was indeed there kissing him. The bliss was inexplicable, more than the warm feeling he started having in his pants. It was like he was falling in some kind of spell he never wanted to break away from.

"—red! Alfred, that's gross!"

The feeling broke apart the very instant he heard his twin calling him. His eyes opened as he backed away from the mirror that had lost its luster. He then turned to Matthew who was covering his own face, "Alfred? Why are you kissing a mirror? I shouldn't have checked up on you."

"Check up on me?"

"The lights went down, and you weren't answering or screaming in the dark."

It was just when he realized that it was pitch-black in his room by then; he could only see Matthew because of the lamp he had. The younger one got up and swung his jacket over his shoulders as the cold started eating him, as they walked downstairs to get where their mother was.

…

**See Me Through**

…

"Alfred, check this out."

Alfred who just got awaken that noon was startled by Matthew's invitation. However, he found his twin behind him, browsing an old journal with tattered pages. He peered into the page that Matthew was looking at, the words read:

_It's starting again. This time, Dylan was electrocuted in the bath. We were able to help him, of course. I just hope he would be able to survive the aftereffects of it. It's just a month since I lost a brother. I don't want to go through this again. A. Kirkland._

"I found this strapped under the bed. This could belong to the previous owner of the house— since it is signed by a Kirkland." Matthew hummed, and then Alfred just yawned, "Dude, that looked like a journal. You shouldn't read cursed items."

"You shouldn't kiss old mirrors either, Alfred." The randomly pissed younger twin swatted the journal to the floor, before having his glare meet with his older twin's, "Wanna go, Mattie?"

They were supposed to start a fight, but the page the journal was opened at attracted Matthew's attention more. He then decided to ignore Alfred to pick the journal up. The younger twin stared at the page as well as it was brought to closer to his face.

The page was stained by a bloody hand, and there written the words:

_What did I just see? Sandra was like beaten by a thousand men and cut by a thousand more. Her head was also cracked open. And her eyes… they were left dilated. I have seen this before. Why is this happening? It can't be happening! A. Kirkland._

The twins could only gulp after reading the certain entry. The older one began browsing through entries after the bloodied one. They came across more and more entries with the writer saying that people are found dead: particularly bruised, cut, skull-cracked and eyes-left-dilated. Another thing was that the writer seemed to know what was causing those people to die like that, and it seemed that he wasn't fazed by the fact that he was looking at a corpse. As well as the fact that he would just wanted to bury them himself. And they would quote: _"Everyone that entered this house seemed to die. And I am running out of reasons to explain this to the police. I should start asking Dylan to help me dig."_

That was when Matthew decided to close the journal, leave it at the nearest table, and drag Alfred downstairs for lunch. But the younger one made it a point to retrieve the journal at a later time.

…

**See Me Through**

…

The first half of the journal was useless and cannot be read. It seemed that something was poured on it, and now, it was impossible to separate the pages. However, he could make out some words that were written on the edge of a page. However, all he could conceive will all the words was that the writer was feeling lust over a beautiful body. _A lust he could not contain of all people that should have._

"I don't have the slightest idea about this writer. Aside from his name." Alfred sighed as he waited for the nightly thunderstorms. He was holding the journal up before his face, soon crinkling his nose at the stench it was producing. He then sat up from his bed, trying to tamper it open more. Somehow, he got a pressed page off the hardened pile, but the most of the writing was already covered with the foul burgundy material.

Alfred stared at it for a while, trying to read the beautiful cursive writing, _"… more than I can handle… Dylan… punch… bruises… the kitchen knives he would play with… trickle with blood… moving too much that I have to hold down… killed… Art…"_

That was it. He heard the first thunderclap while reading the damaged page. He then closed the journal, only to sit down before the mirror. He then waited for the reflection to change. Somehow, it was a slow transformation. And then emptiness of the room began to worry Alfred.

Then he started hearing Arthur's screams. It was different from the ones he had to do during rape. It was hardly anything pleasurable. Soon, he heard the door bang open, having Arthur filled with cuts and bruises on the floor.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed as he almost banged the glass between them, "Arthur! What's going on!? ARTHUR!" He kept on yelling, soon being acknowledged by the bloody boy. He then started crawling towards the mirror, crying desperately even though his body had become all numb to feel anything.

"Where do you think you're going, Arthur? We haven't gone to the best part~" There was another voice in the room, and there was indeed another man. He then grabbed Arthur by the hair and threw him at the bed. He started unbuckling his pants as Arthur tried the best he could to kick him away while bleeding altogether.

Alfred was being hysterical. He was slamming at the mirror, but it did was to shake at his pounding. It was unlike all the HD porn he used to see that Arthur would star in. This time, it was murderous. The other man was forcing the other more than he ever had, while holding out a knife to stab the poor boy wherever he pleased.

Blood was spurting all over, and all Alfred could hear was Arthur's cries. The drum-breaking cries than he made, and then tears that he shed. All the blood that he lost, and all the monstrosity that was being unleashed at him.

Soon, Arthur managed to kick his brother's face to get away. He dropped from the bed and tried to reach the mirror again. He reached out a hand, placing it against the palm of the crying Alfred. Arthur's eyes glittered for a moment, before the man got up from the bed and grabbed Arthur's head. He was screaming about talking towards the mirror and everything else Alfred couldn't make out.

Then came the hardest part of the show to the bespectacled boy. He was already drowning in tears because he couldn't help Arthur that time, of all the time he could have broken through the mirror to save the poor boy. He didn't need to see what's next— but he had. Once. Twice. Thrice. And more. The brother was furiously slamming Arthur's head against the floor in front of the mirror. In front of Alfred.

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! Arthur—!" Alfred cried more and more as he realized that Arthur's eyes were no longer alive. He was being harshly killed by his own brother for no reason that Alfred knew. No, he wasn't harshly killed. He was already dead. His skull was cracked more than the head could handle.

Arthur was dead. And he died in front of Alfred.

Alfred then used his hands to cover his face as more voices came from the other side of the glass. However, he felt that something sticky was spreading across his face. He then stared at his palm that Arthur was able to reach out to.

Blood. Blood was there.

"Alfred, you didn't save me."

…

**See Me Through**

…

Witnessing such a terrible crime hadn't put Alfred to sleep for the whole night and the night after that. He had constant nightmares of failing to save Arthur from being killed by his own big brother, and that he would blame Alfred for not doing anything. Night after night, Alfred would cry at the side of his bed, regretting the fact that he was stuck beyond the glass towards the boy that he adored so much.

And now it hurt. Like how a paper burned at every lightning that struck the fields nearby. And that was when it occurred to Alfred.

He wiped his tears and cleared his breathing. After another week of no thunderstorms, tonight was another night of rain and lightning, the deafening thunderclaps terrorizing the whole neighborhood. But not Alfred. He loved nights like these; he gets to see Arthur at the other side of the glass. However, Arthur was already dead. What else is he going to expect?

The blonde boy got up from the floor and waited for the mirror's reflection to change. But none changed the least.

Knock. Knock. Knock. There were knocks on his door, soon turning out to be his mother checking up on him. She knew that her son was having nightmares— resorting to giving him cookies and milk for the night. Alfred didn't like her to be there— Arthur might not show up if she's around. Like how he disappeared when Matthew came.

But like other nights, he was duly put to bed by his mother. And just like the thunderclaps, the light switch turning off disturbed the silence of the night. Alfred was lying down on his bed, cursing because he missed the chance to see Arthur. But he's already dead, his other psyche debated.

"Alfred."

A wee whisper called the attention of the blond; however, the voice wasn't as funny as how he remembered Arthur's voice to be. It was muffled and horrid, low and gurgling. The blond boy gripped at his covers while trying to lift his body to see the mirror facing the bed. Nothing had changed still, giving quite the relief to Alfred.

Until he felt like being pushed back down to the bed. A loud thud welcomed him, as well as a dark figure that mounted on top of him. His blue eyes dilated as he recognized the glaring emerald orbs before him. It was Arthur's. No, it was Arthur.

Save for the fact that he looked so horrible. He looked exactly how he last saw him. Bruised and cut all over, naked, and bleeding from the head.

"A— Arthur? Oh my God, I'm so sorry—"

"No, Alfred, thank you. Thank you. Now, I can be with you. Let's be together— forever." Arthur smiled his sweetest as Alfred would remember. Then, he dove towards the living's face and sealed their lips for a kiss. At first, it was the sweetest thing Alfred had ever tasted— until it started feeling painful. Even at the close distance, he could see Arthur's eyes glaring at him. From green to red, it changed.

And that was when drum-breaking screams came from the boy's room.

Every house in the block turned their lights on in horror, his mother and Matthew running to the boy's room. Slamming it open, they were able to get inside without much difficulty. But Alfred was already gone.

The only thing that remained was a naked body of blonde boy, covered in bruises and cuts. Blood painted the covers and the sheets under him and his cracked skull.

And his dilated blue eyes could only reflect the light that came before the thunderclaps.

…

**End of See Me Through**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! My anon review is on. I just had this surge of doing another ghost horror story so yeah, have it passed Halloween. And yeah, I feel bad for killing both of them. But damn, Japanese horror, anyone?


End file.
